burnin_rubber_5_gaming_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Burnin' Rubber 5
Burnin' Rubber was the fifth installation of the series, and otherwise known as the final of the Burnin' Rubber Series. The game included hidden packages, Daily Challenges, Campaign Challenges, Cars, and 37 different campaign challenges (Including the final level). The final level included a very epic storyline. Cars & Levels: Cars: *1. A7 - To start with as a default player. *2. Bullet 360 - The second default car, which is seen as a default car in the prequel, too. *3. Rebel - The first unlocked car, based on a old '67 Mustang. *4. R18 - The first unlocked car available in a Boss. This one is based and modeled off of a lmp1 car, but includes a Fire Turbo as the special weapon. *5. Snake - The first unlocked car available in a Team Versus. This one is based and modeled off of a old '60s Chevrolet Corvette, but much customized to meet the weapons' needs. *6. Petite XS - A small model based off of a Mini Cooper, and not much customized. *7. Viper - A model based primarily on a car of it's same name, the Dodge Viper. The car is not customized too much, and the original model was discontinued. Much more but need to be edited. Trivia *This game is not recommended for young kids because it includes guns and achievements. Also, the D word is seen in the game in the garage level. **The D word is seen if one looks on the walls of the garage, and there is a sign with a game named "Army of the D**ned". *This is the only installation of the series that includes a garage part which is out of a city. **If one notices in the prequel, the garage was in a middle of a city. *SPOILER ALERT! The final level included 4 segments. The first one is to "DESTROY THE GENERATOR", which is the task of destroying the front generator which powered a auto-gun which after a couple seconds, shoots the player. The task also opens the back of the velichle to enter segment 2. The second one is to "DESTROY THE DRONES". In this task, the player must destroy the drones which go around on the second story. The player is still timed, and this task is much like a Team VS, but 1 vs. 4. The 3rd task and last primary one, is to "DESTROY THE X-FORM OVERLORD" where there is blasters much like in the first segment. The huge vehicle turns into a flying one, and blasts off into mid-air. The overlord has a machine gun, and then switches to small rockets, and finishes with a laser. After the laser is disactivated, the player has the opportunity to shoot the generator fan to destroy the X-Form Overlord. Once you've done that, the plane that you are on is loosing power. You must now jump off the plane before it plunges into the ground and explodes. Once you've done that, there is the credit's screen. **The credit's screen before the final mission includes the director, coordinator, and designer's names, which is most of the CPU's names. (Pieter, Dana, Mark, etc.) *During gameplay, you do not need weapons to beat Races. You need weapons for Team Vs and Bosses, but during Races, it is possible to beat a level without weapons (although it is mainly recommended) *It is the second game to feature free roam. *During gameplay, you could not beat a level without earning a car (unless a glitch or hacking.)